


Proposal

by Justherefortarlos



Series: Good things happen Bingo [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Dinner, Fluff, Good Things Happen Bingo, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Planning Proposal, Tarlos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justherefortarlos/pseuds/Justherefortarlos
Summary: TK is planning a proposal on Carlos' birthday.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Good things happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157579
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97
Collections: Good Things Happen Bingo





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :)  
> This is my first fanfiction for Tarlos. I hope you like it.

Proposal

It was a week before Carlos’ birthday when TK showed up at the Reyes ranch. He wanted to make Carlos' birthday special and he’d had something in mind for a few months now. He wanted to ask Carlos’ parents first because he knew how much they meant to the love of his life.

It had been almost two years since Carlos and TK ran into them at the farmers market and Carlos introduced TK only as a friend and colleague from work. They had talked it through and after TK gave Carlos all the time he needed, Carlos had introduced TK as his boyfriend two months later.  
Andrea and Gabriel had already made up their mind about TK after they met, but they were so supportive and nice because they saw that Carlos was happy. This was a huge step in their relationship.

“TK,” Andrea hugged him tightly. “Why are you here alone? Where is Carlitos?”

“Andrea! Let the man come in first.” Gabriel said from the living room.

“Well I need to talk with you about something,” TK said when he entered the house.

“Did something happen to my Carlito?”

“No, don't worry. It’s nothing bad. I think.”

“Okay please sit down TK and we can have a talk. Should Andrea get you something to drink?”

“No, No, I’m fine Gabriel. Thanks.” TK sighed. “You know Carlos and I have been in a relationship for more than two years. His birthday is coming up next week and I want to do something special.”

“Oh dear,” Andrea said, tears already in her eyes.

“But before I do anything I want to ask you if it’s okay to ask Carlos if he wants to marry me. I know how much you mean to him and I really don’t want to screw this up.” TK scratched the back of his head, nervous about this.

“Wow TK. You wouldn’t believe what it means to Andrea and me that you ask us for permission. We’ve seen you together and we love to see Carlos happy. He’s definitely happy with you, so you have our permission. Please make our boy happy.”

TK’s smile was huge. “Thank you so much.”

“I can’t believe that my Carlito is getting engaged,” Andrea said emotionally.

“Well, he has to say yes first.” TK joked.

\------

Today was Carlos' birthday and TK had everything planned. Since he couldn’t cook, TK had spent the day before with Andrea learning to cook Carlos’ favourite meal, chilli con Carne, making up a story for Carlos so he wouldn’t get suspicious. After spending the day cuddling and loving each other in bed TK decided to get up and make dinner.

“Carlos, I don’t want you to come downstairs till I say so. Okay?”

Carlos raised an eyebrow. “What are you planning to lock me in our bedroom?”

"Well, you will see soon enough.” TK gave him a short kiss and headed to the kitchen.

A knock at the front door tore him away from his thoughts. It was Andrea who had brought the food which they cooked yesterday. She smiled at him and said, “It’s the right step TK.”

“Thank you so much, Andrea. It means a lot.” TK tried to keep his voice down so Carlos couldn’t hear them.

“He’ll love it TK. I can tell you that.”

After Andrea left the house TK started warming up the food. The past two years had been the best of his life. Even his parents could tell that TK had changed a lot during the ups and downs he and Carlos had. He was sure to spend the rest of his life with Carlos and he hoped that he would feel the same way. If not, everything he had prepared for today was worthless. 

TK could hear footsteps and he really hoped that Carlos would stay in the bedroom. He walked as fast as he could to the bathroom to change his outfit, still wearing the shirt and sweatpants he’d slept in and he didn’t want to propose in it, so he brought nice jeans and a black shirt which he knew Carlos loved.

Back in the kitchen TK set the table and opened a bottle of wine for Carlos. He was almost ready. He took his phone out, checking to see if he was looking good he then texted Carlos to come down.

A few minutes later TK heard footsteps on the stairs and walked over to his boyfriend.

“Hm. That black shirt. I really love it when you wear it,” Carlos pulled TK closer and kissed him. 

TK looped his arms around Carlos’ neck as the kiss grew more passionate when Carlos pressed him against the wall next to the stairs.

“Hm.” TK pushed Carlos softly gently. “As much as I love this I have to stop us here or the food will get cold.”

Carlos sighed. “Well if you prefer food over me.”

“Dessert is for later,” TK said with a wink.  
_________

After they ate dinner TK stood up and walked around the table to sit on Carlos' lap.

“Happy birthday, Papi.” TK smiled and gave Carlos a kiss.

“Thank you, babe. You can’t tell me that you cooked this on your own? This tasted like Mom's recipe.”

“Guilty. You know I told you that I was at a fire training with Marjan yesterday? I made this one up. I spent the day at your parents’ house and cooked dinner with your mum.” 

“You cooked for my birthday with my mom? Wow, I'm impressed, TK. What did I do to deserve all this?” He smiled.

“Carlos, I need to talk to you.” The joke he’d made at Carlos' parent's ranch hadn’t been a joke. It was his fear it would end up like it had the last time he’d proposed to someone.

The love of his life looked over at him, able to tell that TK had been nervous all day but he didn’t have an idea why.

“Carlos, when I first met you on that call that day I was curious about who you were. I’m so grateful that you stepped into my life and that I fell completely in love with you. Thank you for picking all the pieces up after I came here. Thanks for busting my balls the night I got arrested. Thank you for accepting who I am. I can’t stand to spend a day apart from you and I want that, everyone knows that I won the jackpot by being able to call my boyfriend. Because of all those reasons and my love for you I went to your parents last week and asked for their permission.”

TK sighed, stood up and went to his knee. “I want to call you my fiancé and later my husband. Carlos Reyes, would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

Carlos couldn’t believe what was happening right now. He had tears in his eyes and hadn’t expected to be proposed to on his birthday. “TK I love you too and I would be stupid not to say yes. So yes, Tyler Kennedy, I will marry you.” 

TK stood up and Carlos closed the gap between them and kissed him.

\------

Later on that evening they were cuddling on the couch and enjoying each other’s company.

“My parents knew all about this?” Carlos asked TK’s head on his chest.

“Yeah, they did.” TK smiled.

“You know I talked about proposing to you a few days ago and they didn’t say a word.”

“If they’d said a word they would have given up the surprise. You had the same idea?”

“Yes, I did. I can’t believe that they haven’t said anything, normally they can’t keep a secret,” Carlos laughed.

“Well, then I’m lucky that they kept this one. I love you Carlos, my soon-to-be husband.”

“I love you too, TK.” He grabbed TK’s face and kissed him passionately.

“Let’s go to the bedroom for that dessert I promised you.”


End file.
